Bad Romance
by LizzieSalling
Summary: Puck can't seem to forget Rachel, but how can he tell her? R&R This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:26 when Puck rolled over to glare at his clock. He groaned. This insomnia had been plaguing him for a few weeks now. It was all her. Thoughts of her rampant in his mind, forever pushing him toward the pinnacle of explosion: her smell, her eyes, her cute little smile, the way she'd twirl her hair and giggle when he told her she was beautiful, her voice- God that _voice_! Rachel Berry was all he could think about. Despite how much he wished her face away, it was always there. How could he tell her though; she was in love with Finn. And Finn was with Quinn. And Quinn was pregnant. With Finn's kid. At least...that's what everyone else thought. There was much more to that story though.

He thought back to that fateful night when he, like an idiot, had taken advantage of a drunken, hormonal Quinn Fabray. And knocked her up. God he was such an idiot! _Why did I have to be such a horn dog!_ He frequently went through the memories in his head, coming up with different scenarios in which he took Quinn home, or left her at the party for some other douche to prey on. In all of them, he would speed off from the party towards Rachel's house, to finally confess his love, and in all of them, he made it as far as her front steps. But the fantasy would abruptly end when he rang her doorbell; too chicken to tell her, even in his dreams.

He stared hard at the clock, willing it to turn back time, to that night. Or at least back a few hours so he could get some more sleep. He finally gave up and mumbled some profanities as he got out of bed, deciding to go for a jog instead. He threw on his shoes and a hoodie, put in his earbuds, and walked out the door, being sure not to slam it on the way. He jogged for what seemed like hours, trying to get her out of his head. Nothing seemed to work. He was beginning to consider electroshock treatments. He had to do something, _anything _to make her go away. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 5:30 so he decided it was time to head back and shower and grab a bite to eat. He turned the corner to head in the direction of his house when he saw it; Rachel Berry's house. Just like in his dreams. His heart skipped a beat. Actually, it didn't beat for a good 20 seconds. He approached it slowly, trying not to panic; that's when he saw her.

He couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't do _anything_. He watched her at her computer, probably uploading another video. Her every move caused his pulse to falter. He studied how gracefully her hands flew across the keyboard, then to the mouse. Suddenly his feet began to carry him at a steady pace towards her front door. Now he _really_ began to panic. His heart was racing as he internally chastised his legs for what they were doing _What are you doing you dumb ass?! She's just going to laugh in your face! Stop! STOP!_ It wasn't working. Nothing he did was. His legs just kept moving, dragging the rest of him towards Rachel Berry's house at an alarming pace.

Puck closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was just another fantasy and it would end the same way as the others. He walked up the front side walk waiting to open his eyes and being lying in bed staring at his ceiling. He rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. He was standing there staring at Rachel Berry's front door. At _5:30 _in the morning! And he rang the doorbell. What the fuck was he_ thinking_?!

He_ wasn't_ thinking. That was the problem in the first place. More, he was thinking and his legs weren't listening. Yeah, that was it. But, he couldn't tell _her_ that...or her dads. Puck saw her get up from the computer desk and walk towards the window.

"Shit!" he muttered as he took a nose dive into the hedge by her front steps.

He peaked out and saw that she had seen someone, but from the look on her face, he knew she couldn't tell it was him. He waited for her to leave her post before he climbed out, with a new determination. _This is it! You've made it this far. Stop being such a fucking pussy and tell her!  
_

He began to straighten out his clothes wipe off his face; suddenly very uncomfortable with his current appearance. He peered in the window and saw her walking down the steps. All of the breath immediately rushed out of his body. She was _so beautiful_. Even in pajamas with her hair mussed and without make up, she still managed to literally take his breath away. The way she walked was so elegant she made every other girl at their school look like a moose when compared to her.

He forced himself out of his trance and back to the real world when she reached the bottom of the stairs. His hands began to twitch when he heard the locks click. The door swung open and her mouth fell open.

"Noah..." was all she could manage to get out.

Then there was silence. He couldn't speak. His brain damn near stopped functioning all together. He tried to form words, but it came out all garbled like mush. C'mon dude, you have to do something!!!

And he did. And it was either the most stupid or smartest thing he'd ever done.  
He sprang forward, snaking his arm around Rachel's waist and planting his lips flat against hers. He continued kissing her for a few moments, waiting for a reaction. And she did nothing. Just stood there, seemingly waiting for it to end. _Shiiiit!_ He pulled away from her, immediately darting his eyes towards the ground.

"I...I'm sorr...I...err...mis...ah...uh...I...ugh...crap...I...I...I fucked up and I miss you!"

"Noah," she cooed as she reached a hand up to stroke his face "I missed you too."

She stood on her tippy toes and gently pressed her lips to his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to Puck, those few seconds were heaven. He opened his eyes and saw her grinning back at him and couldn't help the smile that began to spread across his face.

He could feel the happiness spreading from his heart to the tips of his fingers and toes. He scooped Rachel into a bear hug and began to swing her in circles. The giggles the erupted from her were quite possibly the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Come on," she whispered "I'll get us some coffee and we can talk."

"_Talk"._ That word slowly sunk in and caused his happiness to evaporate. This is where his fairy tale was going to end, and it put his stomach in knots.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck sat at the at the kitchen table and stared blankly at the ceramic chicken before him. He finally snapped out of his daze when Rachel snapped shut the lid to the coffee maker and the appliance began to gurgle and slosh. The scent of the coffee brewing perked him up slightly, then he remembered why they were in the kitchen in the first place; to "talk". His stomach coiled and knotted as he began to speak.

"So...erm...how've you been? I haven't seen you at school much...other than at Glee practice of course..." He stopped rambling, desperately picking his brain for a new topic. "I mi..." He bit his tongue. He wasn't going to tell her he missed her again. Those three words didn't even begin to describe how his separation from Rachel made him feel. The right words were in there somewhere, he just hadn't found them yet.

He watched the puzzled look on her face and realized right then and there how much he truly loved her. It hit him like a Mack Truck. He had this amazing feeling rush through his body as he grasped the concept of what love really was.

"Shoot! We're out of sugar! I'm gonna run to the garage and grab a new bag. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

Before he knew what he was doing, he was out of the chair, desperate not to let her out of his sight. She'd made it to the door when he wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her around to face him. His lips crashed against hers as she let out a startled cry. He pulled away and stared into her eyes as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I said I wasn't going to be long!" she giggled trying to pull away to finish the errand she'd originally been on.

He tugged back, grinning at her frustration. "You're not going anywhere." He chuckled. Puck then bent down and scooped her into his arms, cradling her like a child.

"NOAH!" she gasped, "You put me down this instant!"

"I think not!" he cackled and proceeded to open the garage door, stride over to what he correctly guessed was the pantry, and retrieve the sugar. "See, things are much easier when you let other people do them for you."

She frowned at him, "Well, unlike some people, I like to earn everything I have."

Noah hadn't meant to mock her. "No...I just...I meant you should not take things so seriously all the time. Just relax. Go with the flow.

"Go with the flow? I think I can do that occasionally." She pressed her lips against his and he responded, deepening the kiss. She snaked her hand through his thin strip of hair as his grip on her back tightened as he pinned her against the cabinet. His hand slipped up back of her shirt, tickling her spine as she shivered. He chuckled,

"Occasionally? I'll have you know if this only happens occasionally, I'll be a very disappointed man."

She blushed at him, hiding her eyes from his burning gaze. "You know I'm not like that..." she murmured.

Puck felt like he'd been slapped in the face. "No! No! NO! I....crap." He steadied her as he set her on the ground, careful not to let her go too soon. "I know that, and I'm absolutely fine with it. I'd rather have part of you than none of you at all."

"For now, but before you know it you'll be bored with me and you'll be back on Santana's door step the second you are."

"I could never! Especially not with her!!" She wasn't convinced, "Rachel look at me!" She hesitated, glancing up into his eyes, "I could never do anything that would hurt you. I love you too much to let anything happen."

There it was. He said it. He loved her, and damn it, there was nothing she could do about. No matter how much she pushed him away or tried to hurt him, he always would. This epiphany hit him exactly like the first, except this time he just grinned and gently kissed her forehead. He whispered against her hair, "I love you."

She buried her head in his shoulder and choked out the words, "I...I love you, too." Then her tears began to silently fall. He began to run his fingers through her soft hair and hum. Rachel instantly recognized the tune, which only made the tears fall faster and with more intensity.

He stopped humming and lifted her chin to see her face, "Where it began, I can't begin to knowing, but that I know it's growing strong." With those words he leaned down and briefly pressed his lips to her, pulling back to look into her eyes once more, reveling in the shear ecstasy of the moment.


End file.
